OC Form!
by kadienewberg
Summary: Hey you guys can enter my new Oc contest,Summary. What if CeCe and Rocky had got into that peforming arts school? What drama will come along the way?
1. Chapter 1

Hi I thought it would be cool to do my first OC contest, Okay so this may be alot but I really need this information and it would be helpful if you did this, now i'll see who got in after two days. Bye now!

Full name of Character:

Nick name:

Race:

Age:

Eye color:

Hair color, length, and style:

Distinguishing marks (Dimples, Moles, Scars, Birthmarks, etc.):

Characters favorite color:

Characters favorite music:

Characters favorite food:

Characters favorite hobbies:

Personality:

Habbits:

Biggest Vulnerability:

Background:

Hometown:

Type of childhood:

Attitude:

Most at ease with (What keep's them calm.):

Most who at ease with:

Most at ill with:

Past failure they would be embarrassed to admit:

If granted one wish what would it be, why:

Traits:

Drives and Motives:

Talents:

Extremely skilled at:

Extremely unskilled at:

Good Characteristics:

Character flaws:

Biggest regrets:

Minor regrets:

Biggest accomplishment:

Minor accomplishment:

Darkest secret:

Does anyone know:

How did they find out:

Are they in any specific clique:

One word they would use to describe themselves:

One paragraph of jow they would describe themselves:

What do you consider their best physical characteristic and why:

The worst one and why:

Are they an assessment (high class people):

Are they a Evil assessment or a Good one:

If not, why:

What five things would they change about them self:

If they were to change something about themselves, would they be the same:

Interaction with other people:

How do they treat others:  
How do others treat them:

How are they perceived strangers and friends:

How do they perceive strangers and friends:

Do they have a boyfriend/girlfriend/lover/etc.:

What do most people like about this character:

What do most people dislike about this character:

Favorite clothing style, why:

Least favorite style, why:

Other accessories:

Drives (If they are old enough and have a car):

Spending habits:

Most prized possession, why:

People they admire:

Person they are most influeced by, why:

OMG that took alot out of me, like I said earlier I will need all this information. The story will come after I get the the people and I need to have a ton of people.

Happy Summer =)


	2. Chapter 2

Names: Gender: Classes: Grades:

Sapphire Allison Snower- Female- Singing- Junior

Nicole Alison Margolis- Female- Singing- Lauguage classes- Junior

Sean Gizal Taylor- Male- DJing- Rapping- Sophomore

Samantha Grace- Female- Playing paino- Playing guitar- Senior

Luna Belle Star- Female- Dancing- Freshman

Chelsea Malei- Female- Acting- Dancing- Senior

Emily Lopez- Female- Dacing- Junior

Blake Brock Shepard- Male- Singing- Senior

Victoria Elizabeth Anderson- Female- Dancing- Freshman (Skiped Grade)

Ivana Katerina Rossi- Female- Acting- Modeling- Designing- Junior

Giovanni Astrados Llevar- Male- Dancing- Raping- Sophomore

Corryne Layla Gillies- Femle- Singing- Dancing- Senior

Amisha Kapoor- Female- Kung Fu- Karate- Freshman

Alison Delilah Wood- Female- Playing paino- Song writing- Sophomore

Zander Reed Michales- Male- Dancing- Raping- Sophomore

Joseph Michael Auditore- Male- Playing guitar- Cooking- Senior

Jesselyn Anne Oliver- Female- Dancing- Drawing- Freshman

Vasily Eduardovich Kosygin- Male- Laguages classes- Singing- Junior

Rachel Arianna Blue- Female- Acting- Dancing- Freshman

Zachariah Ambrose Blythe- Male- Playing guitar- Song writing- Sophomore

Emaline Scarlett Quimby- Female- Culture dancing- Cooking- Freshman

McCallister Claire Allen- Female- Song writing- Junior

Aubrey Marie Garcia- Female- Dancing- Song writing- Sophomore

Ameria Ruth McClain- Female- Acting writing- Directing- Senior

Katherine Marianna Harris- Female- Acting writing- Laguages classes- Freshman

Rachel Karrington Taylor- Female- Dancing- Song writing- Senior

Sid David Carson- Male- Laguages classes- Cooking- Playing paino-

Ellina Princess Lilianna Courtney Robinson- Dancing- Culture dancing- Singing- Cooking- Freshman

_Hello Students I am your Dean, Kadienewberg (hahahahaha) Well classes should be started soon and I was happy to find out how eager you all are in coming to this peformance school. Some of you shall be coming back here while others are just coming to this boarding school._

_I now that some of you been confused about CPS, but all I wanted to tell you was that this is California Peformance School, not the one down in Chicago. This school is for the most talented, in the world._

_So I am sorry If you had not signed up for this lovely school but maybe when the school year starts over, you can try and enter._

_Oh I also thought that you should know students, is that even though this a peformance arts school you can still sign up for extracuricular activites like._

_Football_

_Basketball_

_Cheerleading_

_Student council_

_Dabate team_

_Soccer_

_Baseball_

_Swim team_

_Photography club_

_And much more!_

_And students you can only be in these curiculars if you keep your grades up._

_,Your Dean Kadienewberg. (But you all call me Mrs. Newberg)_

Okay i'm not crazy but I just thought it would be funny to have the crazy srtict principle, who is me.


	3. Its just the begining

Chapter 1: CeCe

**Its just the begining.**

"Mom I promise that when we land in California that I will put on sun screen." CeCe groaned at her mothers annoying bickering. "Rocky is waiting for me down in the taxi."

"Okay CeCe but remember when you get on the plane to buckle your seatbelt."

"Okay but can I ask why you won't get us a limo, since we will be gone for_ four _years." CeCe tried to beg her mom at the last minute for a better ride then some stinky cab driver.

"CeCe its already time for you to go, plus if we get you and Rocky a limo now you'll miss your plane." Her mom resorted to her daughter's complaining. When her and CeCe got downstairs everybody was ready for them to go. "Okay everybody its time for the girls to leave."

CeCe looked around at all the people she may never see again, sure she was happy that she was getting her big chance, well other than Shake It Up Chicago, but that wasn't going anywhere.

When she and Rocky got in the cab, of course after leaving teary mother, sad brothers and fathers who were trying not to cry. CeCe looked back at everyone and gave one last wave goodbye. When they drove off CeCe looked at her bestfriend with a sad expression.

"Rocky i'm really going to miss everybody." I looked at Rocky and she was on her new laptop her parents just bought her. She looked back up at me.

"Of course CeCe, they are our family, but then its a new adventure and you never know what's out there for us." I smiled at her.

"Thanks Rocky."

"Your welcome CeCe, now look at the school's website its so beautiful."

"What part?" I asked

"The science lab!" She squealed with joy. Really? The science lab.

"Ummm Rocky you do know the only reason we got in this school was because of _dance_, right?" I really hope she got this right.

"I know that its just tha-"

"ALRIGHT LADIES OUT OF THE CAB WERE AT THE AIRPORT!" We grab our bags and ran out, since we didn't want to waste our california money on him. "HEY COME BACK HERE!"

We laugh at that old pathetic man, we agreed last night that we aren't going to be paying for anything in Chicago for a long time. "Okay CeCe now all we have to do is let them check our tickets and see how long we have to wait."

When we walk up to the lady at the desk and give her our tickets she looks all suprised. "Is there something wrong miss?" Rocky asked a little worried.

"Oh no ladies it's just that you are the last two to get first class tickets." FIRST CLASS.

"Wait wait wait, are you sure that's right?" Rocky looked panic.

"Rocky of course it's right, our parents did buy the tickets, they must of been the ones to get the first class." I resorted back to her. Thanks mom but you couldn't cut just a little extra for a nicer ride, oh well there are good things and bad things.

"Well since you lucky young ladies are in first class you get to wait the exculcive lounge with the other passengers in that department." We squealed and raced over to the better part of the airport.

When we got in there it looked so classy and elegant. "Wow CeCe look at it in here." Rocky was just smiling with joy when I looked over at her.

"I know Rocky we should totally ride this way all the time." I told her back.

"Yeah but without the rude cab driver." I nodded. We sat in there for about twenty minutes before we heard our plane being called, we even got to leave before everyone else.

"CeCe stop taking pleasure in other people's misfortune." Rocky scolded me.

"I'm not, i'm just taking pleasure in my fortune, now Rocky let me enjoy by taking a nap and can you wake me up when they ask what we want for lunch." I didn't let her her finsh because I sliped on my sleeping mask and naped away.

* * *

"CeCe wake up."

"Is it time for lunch." I asked all sleepy like. She punched me in my arm after that. It didn't hurt.

"Ouch! Why did you do that." Well I have to put on a show.

"Were in California." She squealed. We are?

"Wait so I missed lunch." She looked at me like something was wrong. Well DUH! Of course something is wrong I missed lunch.

"Really CeCe. Lunch, well if you look outside you will see that this more important than food." She didn't give me a chance to speak before she pulled me over to the window to see a view of a life time. "See CeCe I told you it was amazing." I just couldn't say anything, I was speechless.

_"We are now landing in Hollywood, California."_

"Were here Rocky, were finally here.''

* * *

We pulled up to the school in another cab. But this time with a nicer driver who we paid this time. This place looks amazing.

"Man Rocky why is this school so much more prettier than our old one?"

"Maybe because this is a high class performance school."

"Then how did we get in a high class school, performance I got though." Rocky sighed and shook her head at me, that's when a older girl came up to us.

"Hi my name is Rachel Taylor, i'm one of the senior's here, are you two new?" Wow she was pretty.

"Thanks, my name is Rocky and this is my bestfriend CeCe, were freshmen." Rocky was awe.

"Rocky calm down, gosh we just got to this school and your already preasuring the senior's." Rachel laughed at us.

"You two are so funny, you both act just like my two best friends, Samantha Grace and Chelsea Malei." Rachel said.

"Really?" We said in unison. She nodded back at us and told us to follow her, first she took us to the girl freshmen dorms. When we got to ours they had three beds and a bathroom, the third bed already stuff on it but there wasn't anyone in the dorm.

"Your third roomate must not be here, also she will be your roomate up to your senior year." Rachel explained to us.

"Thanks Rachel that's really helpful advice." Rocky said taking in the older girl's words as god giving wisdom.

"Oh please, its okay if you just call me Raven, we'll be seeing alot of each other around school and I don't think you will like calling me by my first name." Raven smirked at Rocky. "Now if you are all settled in we look around the school some more or you can just stay in your dorm and chill."

"Oh no we would love to see the school, right CeCe?" Rocky and Raven then looked at me, why not.

"Sure I don't mind." I shrugged and walked along with them out of the dorm building, when we do though we see students everywhere, it was so cool they hand suitcases and the older kids had cars. There were even a few limo's.

"Cool." We said in unison again, but this time with more awe.

"So I see you like it, come on lets walk on some more and look around more." But before we can go another step two girls came running over to us dragging two other girls who looked about our age.

"Hey Rae look at the girls we have to show around." a girl that had dark brown curly hair and with light brown high lights and drak blue eyes said.

"Chels I was kinda busy, but since you are already here I want to introduce you to CeCe and Rocky, you guys this was the girl I was talking about earlier this is Chelsea Malei and the other girl over here is Samantha Grace." We both looked over to a girl with med-way wavy light brown hair and grey eyes. Me, Rocky, and Raven then looked over to the other two younger girls. "Umm who are they?" Raven asked confused, the girls didn't seem to mind though.

"Oh these two ladies are Jesselyn Oliver and Emaline Quimby." Samantha explained to us, both girls waved at us. "We were also wondering since we got everybody who we are showing around we thought we do it together."

"Sure I haven't show CeCe and Rocky around yet." I really hate the idea that we all join together because Raven and her two friends were talking about other seniors and what's happening this year. Its not that I don't like the girls but I don't wnt to lost around the school for the week.

I couldn't take it anymore and just walked off, shouldn't have done that now I was lost. "Man my first day here and i'm already going to be lost."

"Are you talking to yourself?" I turned around to see a guy with short black hair and hazel eyes, he looked a bit older than me.

"What! No! Ummm I mean that i'm just lost." My god this was embarssing.

"Where do you need to go." I thought that that was my chance and get a better look at him, when I did I saw that he had a black truck, like a pick up truck but bigger and better looking. He was taking his suitcases out and he had a guitar with him.

"Everywhere." He still had a straight face on.

"Okay, how come you don't have a junior or senior with you?" Think, think.

"She got food poisoning."

"Okay, well that's to bad but I can't show you around I need to go to my dorm and meet up with some friends, later... uh."

"CeCe." He smirked at me.

"Cool name the name's Zakk." After that he walked into the boys sophomore dorms.

"CeCe come on!" I turned around to see Rocky and the rest of the girls waiting for me, Raven and her two friends were smirking at me, and Jesselyn and Emaline were laughing but Rocky just looked annoyed.

"Sorry you guys!" I ran over to them and we finshed the rest of the tour.

* * *

We finally got to our dorm after eating dinner with Raven, Chelsea, Samantha, Jesselyn, Emaline, and all their friends encluding all the new freshmen we met toady, Rocky's cousin was here too, her name waas Rachel to but everyone called her Rach. Raven's brother was their to, his name Sean, he was friends with Zakk and some other guys named Giovanni, we also met our roomate there, she was friends Emaline, her name was Amisha Kapoor.

So now me, Rocky, and Amisha were going to our dorm, and Amisha was telling us about herself and how she got into the school.

All in all it was a pretty good day so far.


	4. First Day, Big news, and Evil assessment

**Hi everybody all the characters will be in this chapter that and there will be some big news, following questions will be asked at the end of this production. =)**

Chapter 2: Rocky

**First day, big news and evil assessment's.**

I woke up bright and early. Today was the day that everyone were going to get their schedule's. I look over at CeCe to see that she was still drooling away, probably thinking about making out with a boy she met from here. I also look over at Amisha to see that she is not in bed.

"Hi Rocky nice to see you up and running." I turned around to see Amisha fully dressed and groomed, ready for the day. "I'm glad I have someone who wakes up as early as me, because it got quite lonely at home when morning's came." I smiled at her, it was nice to be around someone too, CeCe was never a morning person.

"Well Amisha I totally agree with you."

"Rocky just call me Mia, I don't like being called by my full name that much." I'm really gonna have to learn everybody's nickname. We then heard a very loud knock at the door. I go a open it up to see Raven, Chels, and Sam.

"Good morning freshmen! Its time for your first day at CPS." Chelsea said loud and a little bit scary.

"Chels! stop scaring them, there already nervous as it is." Raven glared at her, she just rolled her eyes though.

"Raven is right, remember our first day here."Sam reussured her, she sighed and nodded her head. "Well then, we didn't come here to bicker and scare you."

"Yeah we have your schedule's here." Raven smirked at us when she handed them to us, I could tell Mia was just as excited as I was.

Homeroom- Mr. Marvin.

Math lll- Ms. Chestnut.

Dance ll- Instuctor Yamanda.

Independent studies- Mr. Jorden.

Lunch.

Free Period.

Geography l- Ms. Brown.

Color= Red

"If you two are wondering what the color means, its to rate how good you are in performance and academics." Sam explained to us, I looked down at CeCe's schedule and saw that she had the color red too. How did she get that?

"Rocky I always use to cheat off you." Everyone turned to see CeCe fully dressed and ready for the first day. She use to cheat off me? "I still do." Can she hear me or am I just saying this out loud.

"Out loud." Everyone had said in unison. Oh well that's embarssing.

"Okay well now that Rocky has finshed her crazy fest now, what do these colors mean?" CeCe asked the Seniors. I was wondering that to?

"Okay well the colors go from least to greatest from the most common colors in the world." Raven started to explain.

"Yeah and the colors go in order with, Yellow, Orange, Green, Blue, and Red." Sam continued.

"With Yellow being the least and Red being the best." Chels finshed.

"But it all depends on academics." They added in unison. We nodded and I went to go get dressed so we can all go to breakfest.

* * *

I was kinda glad to have all the girls with me, I was also happy to find out that all of them were going to be in the same homeroom as me and CeCe.

When we walked in the classroom we saw a few familar people from dinner last night. There was Sean, Zakk, Gio, Rach, Emily, Ally, and Zander. Well I least there will be people I can talk to durning the day, I sat down at my desk next to CeCe and waited for the teacher to come. "Students! Welcome to your first day here at CPS." We look around wondering were the voice came from.

"Who said that." I asked out loud. Everyone just shurgged and looked around more.

"Me young lady, is the one who's talking." A puff of smoke then comes out of nowhere and and a tall bald man with a mustache is in the middle of the classroom. "Welcome, welcome everybody I am Mr. Marvin, I see that all of you are reds, so that means you are the best of the best in this whole entire boarding school." I can here some 'wows' and ' I knows' going around the classroom. Mr. Marvin then comes over to me and slams his hands on my desk.

"Now that I introduced who I am, what is your name young lady." Everyone looked at me, okay what am I going to say?

"My name is Rocky." I tried to say as confident as I could, the teacher looked at me for a minute, as did everyone else, before he just bust into a fit of laughter, all the freshmen looked at him crazy but the older grade's just smirked.

"Umm sorry about that... I like you, you're smart but you need just a _little_ more self-eastem." What?...weird techer. "Well I already know that most of you know me, from your previous years here. But I thought that we should introduce ourselfs, let me start, I am Mr. Marvin I like to suprise my students, so don't expect the same thing everyday. Now Seniors, then Juniors, Sophomore, and Freshmen a get into a group and introduce yourself."

All then seniors stood and got into a group and then the juniors got in another group and the same thing happened with the sophomore's and freshmen.

"Hey my name is Samantha Grace and I like playing paino."

"What's up I'm Chelsea Malei and I like to act."

"Umm hi I'm Blake Shepard and I like to sing."

"Nice to meet you my name is Corryne Gillies and I love dancing."

"I am Joseph Auditore and I like playing my guitar."

"Hey everybody its me Rachel Taylor I_ love _to dance."

"Hey I'm Sid Carson and I like playng the paino."

"I'm Ameria McClain and I like directing."

* * *

"Hi you guys I'm Sapphire Snower and I love to sing."

"I am Nicole Margolis and I like singing."

"Hey I'm Emily Lopez and I like to dance."

"Nice to see you all I am Ivana Rossi and love to model."

"Hi I'm Vasily Kosygin and I like to sing."

"I am McCallister Allen and I love songwriting."

* * *

"Hey 'yall I'm Sean Taylor and I love to DJ."

"Whatever I'm Zakk Blythe and I love playing my guitar."

"Hey everyone I'm Giovanni Llevar and I like raping."

"Hi I am Alison Wood and I like songwriting."

"Hey guys I'm Zander Michales and I love dancing."

"Hello Everyone I'm Aubrey Garcia and I love to do songwriting."

"Hi I am Josie Komic and I like playing guitar."

* * *

"I'm Luna Star and I like songwriting."

"I am Victoria Anderson and I love to dance."

"Hello I'm Amisha kapoor and I like kung fu."

"My name is Jesslyn Oliver and I like to draw."

"I'm Rachel Blue and I love to dance."

"Hello I am Emaline Quimby and I like cooking."

"Hi I'm Katherine Harris and I love to do Acting writing."

"I am Elliana Robinson and I am really good at dancing, singing, and cooking."

"Hi everyone I'm CeCe Jones and I love to dance."

"Umm I'm Rocky Blue and I like to dance also."

* * *

When everyone finally got to finsh introducing themselves, Mr. Marvin said he had big news for us. "Okay everyone as you know, every year we have spirt week to celebrate the newcomers, now this is for the freshmen to to show what they got infront of the entire school, you can have help from the older grades but they will most likely be busy. Now the talent show is on Thursday and then the day after there will be a dance."

Again you hear the loud whispers and squeals go around the classroom. I wonder what I'mgoing to dance to? I wonder who my date is going to be?

* * *

Most of the day was boring beacuse the teacher's here like to teach on the first day. All I wanted to do was know more about spirt week, I tried talking to CeCe about the talent show but she was to busy talking to Zakk again, so then I went over to Ally and Zander but they were talking about the dance, and I couldn't talk to Raven and they rest of them because they were hanging out with the rest of the senior's. So last I went over to my cousin and talked with her friends, she was hanging out Elliana Robinson.

I heard that she is an assessment. They are people who are really rich and can get anything they want. I also heard that they are good one's and bad one's, the good one's will most likely buy stuff for themselves and their friends but the bad one's will not only buy stuff fror them and everybody else they know but also use their money to get rid of people they don't want getting in their way. I wonder what Elliana is?

"So Rocky what are you going to be doing for the talent show next week." Elliana asked me, all the girls turned to me.

"Umm well I just thought that I would dance with my bestfriend CeCe next week." I was kinda nervous what she would say, I know she is a freshmen but just yeasterday I saw her eating dinner with a bunch of popular senior's. Raven, Chelsea, and Sam wanted to sit with them too but they stayed with us to be nice and show us that we had some cool friends.

"Really is CeCe that red-headed girl with the weird clothing." She answered back with a snarking smirk.

"CeCe isn't weird she just...different." Great, I totally just messed up CeCe's chance of becoming popular. Elliana looked at the rest of the girls for a minute before they all leaned in for a privite conversation, I took this opertunity to talk to Rachel. "Hey Rach did I messed this up for her and me."

"I don't know Rocky, for CeCe yeah you just have maybe ruined her chance into the popular crowd but you, you might have a chance." I couldn't say anything else because she pushed me back to were I was sitting just in time before Elliana and the rest of the girls saw us.

"So Rocky, me and the rest of the girls were talking and we wanted to know if you wanted to come to this party later on, you can bring CeCe if you want?" Wow its just my second day here and I'm already being invited to party's, I can't wait to tell CeCe this.

* * *

I was walking with Rachel after we finshed our last period together. "So are going to invite anyone Rach." I turned to her and she was texting.

"No everyone I know is going to be there." She said that without looking up at me. I was about to say something else but Mia just popped up out of nowhere with a girl I saw early in homeroom, I think here name is Luna.

"Hey Rocky I just wanted to ask you if you could let me borrow your key, I lost mine already and me and Luna are going to practicing our kung fu all night."

"Sure Mia here you go." I handed her my key and she waved off in another direction pulling Luna with her. "So Rach when are you..." I turned around to find that she left, oh well I guess I'll talk to her later. When I got to our dorm room, I looked inside to find out that the door was wide open, I found CeCe on the floor eating chips and watching T.v.

"Heya Rocky, What were you doing." Her eyes stayed focused on the T.v. but I knew she noticed me.

"I got us invited to a party." I squealed with joy. She then looked up at me at me in amazement.

"What kind of party?"

"I don't know who for, but Elliana Robinson invited us." Her face fell when I mentioned her name.

"I don't know Rocky, some people have warned me about her."

"What are you talking about! she is a freshmen just like us how can _you_ already here bad news about." I yelled at her, I know that this is silly to have an argument about but this is a new school and I don't want to be a loser on my first day.

"What is that suppose to mean Rocky I'm just telling you that even though all of us just got here I heared somed bad things about her beacuse of her older sister." CeCe looke mad, I counldn't say anything else before she interupted me. "You know Rocky I was hoping that when we got to this school that we wouldn't let it change us like all those others performance school's on T.v that we make fun of...but Rocky your just different, and its only on the second day of school. That's how sad you are." CeCe didn't say another word and walked out into the halls.

I then saw my phone buzzing, I picked it up and answered. "Ummm hello, who is this?"

"Rocky its me Elliana I was wondering if you don't mind me picking you and CeCe up for the party, and if you are wondering how I got your number Rach gave it to me."

"Well bad news CeCe can't come... she got the stomach flu."

"...Oh well that's too bad, I was _really _hoping that she could come but things happen, so I'll pick you up at 7, if your not sick to?"

"Oh no I'm fine I'll see you then."

"Good, good...and Rocky wear something that people will like." She hung up on me with that last note. I really hope this school is as good as people say it is.

* * *

_Hi students! Its your principle. I would like to say that since spirt week is coming up that if you are a freshmen, I will like you to enter what you will be doing in the talent show. And since the dance is also coming up, you can chose who you want as your date on the list where you saw your names for getting in, or you can make up your own person (these people will not be in the story, just have a appearence)._

_Have a nice day!_


	5. First love and more fights

Chapter 3: CeCe

**New love with more fights.**

I stormed out of the building, still beining mad at Rocky is really a bummer, I miss her already. "CeCe!" I look over and see Ally running over with Tori by her side.

"Umm hey Tom & Jerry." I responded with fake happiness.

"We just met you this week and your already giving us nicknames?" Tori responed

"CeCe what are you going to be wearing for superhero day?" Ally asked me.

"What's superhero day?" Me and Tori asked in unison.

"Its what we do on the first day of spirit week, I'm going to be Wonder Woman." Ally explained to us.

"Well isn't there going to be alot of Wonder Wom-" I cut Tori off.

"Wait if this all happening on the first day of spirit week what's going the rest of the week aside from the talent show and the dance?" I asked Ally.

"Well as you know the first day is superhero day, and it is mandatory that you dress up for it or you will miss out on the rest of spirit week. The next day is Nerd day, this day you have to dress up as a total geek, but then on the day before the Talent show all the freshmen have a day to practice for the show."

"What do all you older grade's do before the Talent show." Tori asked.

"Oh the teachers put us to work, so that's why Mr. Marvin said it would be hard to have help from a older grade, and if you are wondering the reason why it take's three grade's to help out is because the parents are coming on the day of the Talent show." Both me and Tori gasped. "Yep its real scary."

Now I really had to make up with Rocky, I can't dance on a stage by myself I'll look like a total moron, I told myself that will tell Rocky about our parents will be coming. I was hanging out with them all day and we bumped into Zander, Zakk, and Gio. Ally and Tori told me if you get a date to the dance, it will help you start off with a non-desparte status. Ally and Zander had to leave for something and Tori needed Gio to help her with something, so mostly that left me and Zakk.

He was doing something with his guitar while writing something's down in his notepad, we were in the sophomore bandroom. "So Zakk what are you writing down?"

He sighed. "Nothing CeCe, its just something for spirit week." He answered back.

"Yeah I heard that dressup is mandatory and I was wondering what your going to be wearing, because earlier Ally said 'you have to dressup but you don't have to go all crazy with it."

"Yeah I know but did she also tell you that you are not suppose to be wearing a towl." Really, I was kinda hoping that I can just get a easy grade on this.

"Umm yeah well I have to go and meet somebody and...talk" He wasn't looking up at me but he nodded. I sighed and walked out but before I can get out the door he called me back.

"Hey CeCe!" I turned around to see him walking up to me. "If you wanted to go to the dance with me you could just ask, you don't have to be so obvious." He winked at me and walked back over to his stuff.

* * *

I walked in our dorm to find Rocky putting on some make up for the party. "Rocky can we talk for a minute?"

"No CeCe we can not talk for a minute." She didn't even look at me!

"Why not..." She then had the nerve to cut me and storm up to me.

"Because after you left I thought about it and I noticed what you said really hurt me." She yelled at me.

"Well I'm so sorry that your feelings were hurt but you said some pretty cruel things to me too, don't you think Rocky?" I yelled back. We stayed quite for a minute before she spoke up.

"No CeCe I don't think I should have to say I'm sorry to you because you started the fight between us anyway!...So if you don't mind I have to go party to with all my_ fake _friends." She started to walk out of the dorm room but I stoped her to say one last thing to her.

"You know Rocky they may be fake but you use to real."

All she could do was look at me and I thought just for a minute, a _minute _that she would come to her senses and notice that those are not her friends but all she did was look down without saying a word and left the room.

* * *

**Sorry this was short but I have been having writer's block but its gone, I have BIG plans for the next couple of chapters. Next chapter is about Rocky.**


	6. Party disaster

Chapter 4: Rocky

**Party disaster**

I walked in the house where the party was at, with my cousin, who ran off somewhere, and Elliana. "Rocky this is a Senior party, so act older, m'kay?" She asked me in a sort of baby voice. She then walked off with some girls. What am I suppose to do here? I don't know anyone. Someone then bumped into me, almost making me fall.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry." I look up to see a girl with long wavy blonde hair and blueish-brown eyes. She looked familer? "Sorry again my name is Ivana." Now I know where I seen her, she is in my homeroom.

"Yeah I saw you earlier in homeroom. My name is Rocky Blue." Why did I say my last name? She didn't say her last name, she just said her first and went on from that and she still had a cool face on. But then I said my name and I had to go and say my last name like some first-grader. I got out of my daze when she started waving a hand infront of my face.

"Rocky are you still there...is outer-space cool?" She giggled at my face when I heard her last statment.

"Sorry about that I've never been to these kind of parties before I'm kinda nervous."

"No need to just hang out with the people you came with." I can't the left me.

"Well they had to go do something else...so I'm really on my own here." She looked at me for a minute then she a look on her face that said 'I have an idea!'.

"You know what you can hang out with me and my friends."

"Well I thought you were looking for somebody, cause I think that's the whole reason you ran into me." She then got this really annoyed look her face.

"Oh I was just looking for my boyfriend, but for some reason he thought he can leave his own party and go hang out with his friends. Gosh that's the only I even came here and I only saw him for like a minute before he left, he didn't think to tell. I had to go hear it from some freshmen." She was dragging me to the kitchen, when we got in there I saw some girls talking and laughing. "Hi ladies look who I brought."

They all stare at me for a minute before asking Ivana all these questions. "Aww Ivy you bought a middle schooler.". "What's her name?". "Why is your face so flushed sweetie?". "I like what's she wearing.". "I do to but she maybe needs some bra padding." That last one caught me off guard. To stop them from seeing the blush on face I put my head down to only see the floor and my flat chest.

"Guys I'm fine I just want you to meet Rocky here." I heard a course of 'Hey Rocky' go among the girls, I just waved and kept my head down.

"Is something wrong with her Ivy?"

"No Drea stop being mean, she just shy. Rocky come on these diva's won't hurt you they go after desparate guys." I put my head up to see a girl playfully glaring at Ivana and the rest smiling kindly at me. "Now you see guys look how pretty she is, her hair is all curly."

"Well hey Rocky, so miss big-shot said you want to come chill with us, cool most younger grades don't really come up to the older ones, you have guts. Oh and my name is Andrea but you can just can call me Drea. The other girls introduce themselves to. There was Drea, Kiya, Amber, Ginger, and Olivia. For the rest of the night we were just talking and laughing, these girls mostly like to tease each other and talk about the events going around school.

Everything was going great in'till Ivy had gotten a call from her boyfriend. She was yelling for a minute but then she look at all of us and went into another room. "Umm Drea what happen there?" I asked the older girl in front of me.

"Oh that's just her boyfriend, they had this big fight yesterday and been in a rough spot ever since but they usally make up if they get in a fight. So you won't see her like this long." We she finshed telling the details about Ivy, she walked back in here.

"Ugh, you guys he said he'll explain it to me when he gets back here with the rest of the guys."

"When will they be here?" Kiya asked

"He said in five minutes, he also said we have to meet them in the backyard." The girls nodded and started to head out but Ivy. "Sorry we have to leave like this but I'll see you tommorow okay?" She looked like she really meant it. I nodded at her and gave one last waved and disappered in the crow full of people. I walked out of there since I had no one to talk to. I was trying to find out where my ride went.

"Are you looking for someone?" I look over to see a girl with waist length hair and fogy green eyes. "Hello are you looking for somebody?" She looked at me like I was crazy, so I decided to act on her last word.

"Well I lost ride." Okay that didn't come out.

"Okay...who was your ride?" she asked

"It was Elliana, I don't know if you know her but-"

"I know her, she left with her friends earlier cause they were going to be late for their curfew." CURFEW!. "And by the look on your face you didn't know that _all_ freshmen had a_ strict _curfew." I wimpered and shook my head. "Wow...well maybe I can help you but its going to be tricky, the school has guards that check and see if are in a certain grade when its late at night." oh man. "Let me get someone and we'll help you okay."

So I nodded and she went back inside and I waited five minute before she came out with a guy and two other people. "Morgan what are you trying to do here?" asked the guy.

"This girl here needed some help and I need your car keys Liam." he looked at me along with their other two friends and sighed.

"Find we'll help her and then we can come back." she nodded and told me to get in the car, their two friends waved and went back inside. "Now Morgan told me that you need help sneaking back on school. Now we can get you through the gates but your going to have to duck down when we pass by, and that's really how far we can get cause it would be suspicious if we go all the way down to the freshmen side, so we have to drop you off the junior side and your own your way from there okay." I just nodded.

So we got pass the main guards and I did what I was told and ducked down but when got by the junior side I got out. "Good luck girl!." Morgan whispered/yelled at me. When they drove away I ran all the way 'till I got to to the sophomore side. I saw some guards with their flashlights checking the space area for noise, when the lights weren't there anymore I looked both ways and then ran to the freshmen boys side, hide behind the wall and check for more lights and got inside the girls freshmen side.

I finally got inside my dorm room, tired and just wanting too go to bed. "Rocky?" I look up and saw CeCe looking at me confused. "Rocky why are you coming in so late looking like you got run over by a truck." I laughed breathless from all that running, I guess I had that coming to me.

"Cause CeCe I just had to hitch a ride with really nice strangers after making six new friends and finding out Elliana's true colors." I let her take it in for a minute before I heard her answer.

"I told you so." I heard her giggling and ran up to hug me, I hugged her back. "Glad were friends again I have _so much _to tell you."

"Well I can't wait but how about we save all this gossip in the morning, I. Am. Tired." She laughed at me and went back to her bed and I got dress in my night colthes and let sleep consume me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 5 CeCe

I was so glad that me and Rocky made up. We were just getting ready to got to homeroom. That's when Amisha ran inside the My room with a excided face on.

"You guys! You will never know what I heard," She took a deep breath than went on talking. "They are merging the homeroom classes." Then she squealed.

"So what does that have to do with anything?" I asked. Amisha rolled her eyes.

"Didn't you know that there are only three homeroom classes because we are the only people in the intire school with the best talents and grades, so we get a free period." Oh okay.

"Yeah my pumkin told me about last night, all of the hot guys are in Ms. Spades class." Rocky told us, Amisha squealed again.

"I KNOW RIGHT! And she ONLY has guys!"

"Whose Pumkin?" I asked

"Heya ladies." We see Raven walk in smiling at us.

"Hey Rae." I said.

"The merge is on. I finally get to be in the same room as my boyfriend." Raven said looking in a daze.

"You have a boyfriend?" I asked.

"Yeah Sam, Chels and I have boyfriends in Ms. Spades class." She told us.

"Speaking of which were are they?" Rocky asked, and all of us looked around. Raven rolled her eyes and smirked.

"They are at the board class." The board class?

"One of the secret classrooms that only top students can go into." She explained. I love this school.

"Well lets stop all this chatter chatter and go to the class then." Amisha said as she already out the room and out the door. We decided to follow her quickly and found the room with Raven's help of course.

When we got to the classroom, it looked like a playhouse for teens. There was a giant flatscreen Tv with _Just Dance 4 _on it. Spining chair chairs around a big table that had live fish inside it. There was music playing on speakers and a buffet table with a whole bunch of food. And our whole homeroom was there alonng with with 40 more students. I didn't see any teachers though.

"Snuggle lumps!" Then a girl came squeezed Rocky to death.

"Hey Ivy!" Rocky said laughing. I smiled and waited for them to finish. Rocky looked over at me and smirked.

"Pumkin this is my bestfriend CeCe." I smiled and held out my hand, the girl rolled her eyes and grabbed me and gave a hug.

"Get use to this sweetie," She said as she let me go. "Well I would love to talk but I'm going to back over to the girls and my boo." She pointed at some girls looking at us smiling and some guys talking to each other.

"That's him?" Rocky asked and her friend nodded and waved bye.

"Well what should we do now?" I asked Rocky. She shrugged and we took a seat because the lights started to dim and music cut off and everyone was starting to take a seat around the giant table. Three figures then came out and one of them was Mr. Marvin. I guess the other two were the other homeroom teachers.

Then a beautiful women who looked about 23 came out in a high low dress and sparkly heels. she walked up to a microphone and started speaking.

"Hello my little angels, I know most of you know who I am but for you freshmen I am your Dean Mrs. Newberg." She had a soft voice and everyone keep listening on.

"So as you all know that Spirit week is coming up and the talent show is to," "So I need all my older grades IN HERE. To be my helpers and get everything ready, while the freshmen IN HERE, get ready since you will be the only ones on stage. I decided to cut all the other freshmen out since that takes and space." Woah.

"Now you can go back to what you were doing, Oh and this will be your homeroom class from now on. Bye I have a newborn to take care." Then she walked away and the lights and music came back on. Everyone went to play all them games and eat food that was in here.

* * *

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't been here for a while, I can tell that I had nothing to do and started three stories. But I'm back now, Promise. So sorry again that this was just a filler.**

**Oh and this is what the deans outfit looked like. If it messed up the link. Its polyvore.**

** /banquet/set?id=65196832w**


End file.
